Not gonna get us
by PrincessDaisyFloral
Summary: Russia leaves the Allied Forces Class at the Hetalia Academy with China seeking a life for the two of them together, united as an only nation and a couple.


**Not ****gonna get us.**

_Starting from here, let's make a promise__  
__You and me, let's just be honest__  
__We're gonna run, nothing can stop us__  
__Even the night that falls all around us_

The little panda bag he carried around was almost flying off his back as he dashed through the school's corridors, he had to be early for today's class, he had to set an example that Kiku nor Yong could. He was tired of being treated by them like a younger student, when he had to be the sempai of the Asian class. Just as he was rounding the corner to his classroom he ran on a huge body, he was instantly stopped on his tracks and knocked to the ground, trying to get up and groaning he looked upwards to see the face of the idiot who was standing right at the corner.

"Uh…I'm sorry, I was just wandering around here, looking for Japan…are you alright, da?"

Russia offered his hand to China, who just scowled at him and stood up by himself.

"You shouldn't wander aimlessly through the academy, aru…you could hurt people just by standing on the wrong spot, aru…"

China blushed as he saw Russia looking down at him, he was exceptionally tall for his age, China tried to sidestep him to continue his rush but he was stopped by Russia, who placed his hands on his shoulders.

"My name's Ivan, what's your name?" China looked at him before answering "I'm Yao, Wang Yao…err, I'm late for my class, could you step aside so I can get on time, aru?" Ivan grinned at him before shaking him lightly "You haven't answered my question Yao…are you alright?"

Yao frowned at Ivan "I'm fine, aru, now please let me go, I have to be on time!" he tried to shrug Ivan's hands off, with no success. "No no no, I needed to see Japan to tell him some news…but since you're here and you're China, right? Well, Alfred told me to come and get you since you've been promoted to the "Allied Forces" class." Yao stopped struggling with Ivan's grasp and looked at him straight on the eyes "You're kidding, aru…there's no way they want me in that class…" Ivan shook his head, smiling widely "They want you, let's not make them wait, da?" He easily flung the little Chinese student on his shoulders and carried him all the way to the "Allied Forces" classroom.

* * *

The cold made Yao come back to reality, he looked down, to his torn and dirty uniform pants and the pale blonde head cradled on his lap that was snoring silently and slowly breathed in and out.

Running off with Ivan had not been a good idea…it hadn't been an idea at all, but a teenager stupidity…which was all of Ivan's thinking, he Yao only wanted to separate from Alfred and his tendency to turn everything into burgers…

The head on his lap shifted a little, the eyes fluttering open…

"It's my turn, da, you get some sleep on my lap" His violet eyes focused on Yao's face, who looked to the side "I don't need to sleep, aru, we have to run away, Alfred must be looking for us…" Ivan put his finger to Yao's mouth "Shhh…he's not…he's still wandering around Lithuania's house…he'll grant us enough time to stay here for two days and two nights, da…by tomorrow night we will be much closer to my house and Alfred won't get past General Winter's guard, da" Yao sighed as Ivan straightened into a sitting position and patted his lap inviting him to place his head and sleep.

"Ivan...alright aru, I'll get to sleep…" Yao placed his head on Ivan's lap and closed his eyes, Ivan had made the face he did when he was sure his way was the correct way, Yao not wanting to argue with Ivan over little things decided to trust him and get some sleep, he was completely worn out after running through jagged and cold terrain the whole day and part of the night. They had settled outside a deserted factory that Ivan kept saying was his property but that was almost down to ruins, it would be a madness to stay in there for a night.

Ivan stroked the straight, soft black hair on Yao's head, he found everything that had to do with him was cute…he felt strange feelings for him, whenever Yao was around, his heart would skip a beat…and it wouldn't jump out as it happened when he was having any kind of discussion with Alfred or Arthur. There was some kind of weird attraction that Ivan felt now, it was mind-numbing, he couldn't think of anything if Yao wasn't near, he had the urge to partner up with him and do things friends did...it was as if he was a complementing half of him.

Yao shuddered as he tried to sleep, the temperature was decreasing rapidly and Yao couldn't help but shiver, the multiple holes that covered his uniform didn't help fencing off the cold at all. Ivan felt Yao tremble on his lap, he took off his uniform blazer and placed it protectively around Yao, he also leaned closer to him. Yao's eyes fluttered open and he looked up straight in Ivan's eyes. "I...I...Ivan..." again Ivan silenced Yao with his finger "No, none of that, Yao needs to be as warm as possible, even though it's not much it'll help just a little. I am not cold, all the time with General Winter paid off, now sleep." Yao smiled at Ivan and went back to trying to sleep.

Ivan watched the body on his lap slowly inflate and deflate with a steady slow breathing, Yao was asleep now. He couldn't let the teen sleeping on his lap become ill or afflicted by sleep deprivation, he had to take as much care of him as possible. They had been on the run for three weeks now, they couldn't take the risk of traveling by the normal moneeans, they had to avoid any agencies that had to do with Alfred or Arthur. They couldn't let themselves get caught, Alfred had done such a ruckus about their leave, by the next day they had left, everyone at the Academy knew about it, the closest friends to Arthur and Alfred had begun a search quest for us...we had to travel with everything I had secretly...

* * *

"Where are we going, aru?" Yao yelled at me while clinging to the frame of an open window of a whale hunters' ship. He didn't seem pleased at all about running with me, he seemed to like the life in the Academy a lot. But Alfred didn't seem to like the way the things were going. He had yelled a lot about wanting to be BFFs with Yao, that I was going to corrupt Yao just like I had done with little Latvia, etc etc etc...and Arthur had sided up with him only because he wanted Yao to bring him some opium from his house thinking I would want some...stupid two, I'll make sure General Winter has them freezing and screaming for help while they writhe on the ice.

"We're going to my house, very far from here" I turned around and helped Yao up on the deck, we had to cross the ocean from Japan's island. They should have put that Academy somewhere on Europe rather than Japan's home.

Some time before that, Yao and I were starting our odyssey to my house, away from anyone who couldn't understand our relationship...

"Yao, I love you, I want to be with you..." he was sitting on my lap at the cafeteria. He had finally accepted to hang out with me after two months of steady flirting with him, I couldn't help it, I felt drawn to him.

"Ivan, aru...you like me and I too like you, but...I don't think Alfred likes us being together..." Yao was fidgeting with his necktie and looking around nervously, I held his hands and pulled them away from his necktie and placed them on each side of my face "Yao, I don't care about what Alfred says, I want to be with you and he can't change that, da?" Yao grimaced at me, then he leaned in closer "Alfred says this might alter our class relationships...and he needs us to keep our head in this, we had to be the top class of the Academy." I stole a quick kiss from him "Well, I still don't care, Alfred can be the top of the Academy himself"

Yao blushed after my kiss, "Ivan, think about it, what could people think if they saw us two together?" I shrugged "Well, Sweden and that Finland guy hang around together all the time, Sweden even tried to get him dress with the girls' uniform and nobody said anything, da...so why should they say something about us? If they do, we'll flee to someplace where its just us!" he gave me a meaningful look, then he started to play with my hair "Flee...hmmm...where to, aru? Your place?" I nodded "Sure, why not, da? It'd be just the two of us and General Winter who could protect us from any harm" he now glared at me, like I had lost my mind "What are you saying, aru?!! We don't have to go...we're perfectly fine here...we've got comfortable rooms, good food, and we learn stuff and..." I silenced him with my finger on his lips "But remember the influence Alfred has over everyone, not to mention Arthur's...we can't stay here if they get everyone on us...we have to go, da...maybe later we can come back." Yao looked at me "So, we'll go tomorrow, there's nothing we need to do, we can go to my house and start living our life together...I'll give you anything you want, but, we have to become one" Yao rolled his eyes, we had talked about this many times, but it seemed like he had finally resigned to this "Alright aru, I'll do anything but become one with you, I'm doing perfectly fine by myself and..." I grinned at him "By fine you mean letting many crimes occur in your place? Having such repression of the media? The organ traffic? The situation of women?" He sighed, finally giving up but then, light glinted on his eyes "You know Ivan, your place isn't much different from mine"

After some talking, I finally got to the point, he had accepted willingly to run away with me, after while we were arguing he had listened to Alfred speaking with Arhtur and Roderich about making Panda meat, he was so altered, it looked like he would do anything just to upset Alfred. "So, what do you say Yao? Let's make a promise and honestly, we'll run away to my house and live without anyone bothering us." He leaned in closer "You have my word, aru." and he sealed the promise with a kiss.

* * *

_Soon there will be laughter and voices  
Beyond the clouds over the mountains  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you_

It's been a week since we stopped at the factory, we had to do a roundabout since Alfred had put his army at the frontiers with Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia, he even had some in Belarus since Ivan's crazy sister wanted to catch her brother and the silly guy who had tried to take him away from her...pity she didn't know that it was in fact the other way around...but we managed to go in by Ukraine's side, lucky Alfred hadn't made it to Ivan's other sister's land.

"I am tired aru...I can't go forward anymore..." I collapsed on the ground, Ivan stopped running forward and came back to me, he picked me up and carried me on a piggyback "We can't stop now Yao, I know it's painful da...but we have to go on, imagine what faces will Alfred make when we finally reach our destination, he'll be so mad and we'll unleash General Winter on him, he'll wish he hadn't stepped on our way" I was too tired to nag him like I always did when he talked that way about Alfred, yes, Alfred was a jerk and all but Ivan couldn't hurt him that way...we would just do what we wanted and be together and not hurt him, but I didn't mind...I was sure Ivan wouldn't do that to Alfred...he wouldn't, right aru?

"Soon, we'll be happy, we will enjoy our life together in the Russian tundra, enjoying ourselves at my place!" Ivan sounded so happy and so longing to be back home, perhaps because I was going to live with him now. I wasn't sure at the beginning but since we've come this far...I harbor a tiny hope of being happy with Ivan...just the two of us...

"We'll have to take the lonely side roads or even go cross country so we won't be seen, da" he was thinking how to advance again, I just want to be somewhere warmer, I can't stand the cold...

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us_

They won't find us, they won't find us...I kept reassuring myself through the whole ordeal. Ivan was so sure of it, we would be happy together and no one would stop us, we had already bypassed the guard, we were about to make it to Bryansk, and finally be in Russian territory. But then, what we feared had taken place. Two tall blonde guys were standing right at the frontier with Bryansk and Chernigov, by their looks, they were from the North Europe class.

"Su-san...aren't they the ones Alfred said?" I knew who this person was, but I was so hopeless now, we weren't going to make it, aru..."Yes..." I felt Ivan stop, his breathing erratic from tiring. "You...won't...stop us...we will live the way we want to, kolkolkolkolkolkol..." It was that chanting...Ivan was upset aru, and this wasn't going to be pretty, I would have to step up and help.

"Um...are you by any chance Ivan?" the Finnish asked.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkol" Ivan was so angry I could feel it.

"We wont stop you...we're h're 'cus Alfred ask'd us to, but we won't stop you..."

"Yes, we want to help you go to your happy place, to live together...after all, it's the least we can do...we had to run away once, and it was for the best" the Finnish spoke again, apparently, he would complete the sentences his Swedish companion couldn't. Ivan's chanting stopped all of a sudden. "Re...really da?" I didn't hear any more words, I guess they just nodded, I heard them step aside on the snow, and then Ivan running as fast as he could into his country, his homeland...perhaps, finally we would be happy, Alfred wouldn't be stupid enough to risk venturing in a land like this, would he?

* * *

_My love for you, always forever  
Just you and me, all else is nothing  
Not going back, not going back there  
They don't understand,  
They don't understand us_

A year has gone by since we left the Academy, we've been together all this time and we've been happy, da. We haven't heard news from anyone but Alfred hasn't come by to try and get Yao away from me. I guess he's trying to calm down and realize Yao's fine with me, Yao's been writing to everyone back at the Academy about our life together, he seems happy to be with me, I'm glad he is. I love him like I haven't loved anyone, he's my ally at everything. And his company is much better than General Winter's, we've been planning to go to Yao's house next year and see the sunflowers, we're certainly not going back to the Academy...I want them to wallow and weep and see the Academy is not the same without Ivan and Yao.

THE END.


End file.
